Lluvia
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: La lluvia a veces puede ser gentil. Otras veces puede ser cruel. ¿Puede la lluvia borrar todos nuestros errores? DenFemSu (Nyo!Sweden) Dedicado a Noto Yamato


**Hola~~**

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Es un oneshot y es un DenFemSu. Es la primera vez que los manejo desde este punto de vista, así que espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo. La canción que me dio la idea fue la de "La lluvia" de María Villalón. La letra es preciosa. Si podéis, escucharla.  
Y nada más. Decir que Hetalia no me pertenece, la historia sí y que este fic va dedicado a Noto Yamato porque sé que le gusta esta pareja y porque me ha ayudado con la personalidad de Fem!Suecia.**

**Un besito muy grande~~**

* * *

Me tienes observando la ventana como un simple espectador. Nada que no sea nuevo. Lo sabes. Pero me ignoras, haces como que no me has visto, o tal vez prefiero creer que es así. Que eres consciente de mi presencia permanente tras de ti, pero que no deseas verme.

Lo entiendo. No me he comportado correctamente. No debería haber puesto mi trabajo por delante de ti, ni tampoco el haberme inmiscuido en el tuyo. Sé que era importante. Sé que lo sigue siendo. Por eso me duele. Me duele verte a través de este frío cristal, sentirte tan cerca y saber que estarás siempre lejos, cada vez más y más; que te he perdido por estúpido. Duele verte sonreír cada vez que pasas al lado de alguna otra persona, hombre o mujer, felicitándoles por su trabajo o recibiendo los halagos del tuyo. El cual, no deja de sorprenderme.

Tienes un don. Como si hubieras sido tocada por la gracia de Dios, aunque sabes que no soy creyente. Eres como un ángel, o como una sirena a mis ojos. Adoro tu pelo rubio, el mismo que siempre dejabas suelto cuando estabas en casa y caía por tu espalda como una cascada dorada completamente lisa y brillante. Tus ojos azules, que brillan como luceros cada vez que terminas algo que es de tu agrado, de lo que te sientes orgullosa tras mucho trabajo, eran lo único que me insuflaba vida cuando estaba de bajón. Tus abrazos, los que adoro más que cualquier otra cosa, que son capaces de llevarme a tantos estadios de felicidad. Y tus besos… No conozco a nadie que pudiera arrancarme el alma con ellos, desearlos cada vez más como si fuera un yonki y ellos mi droga. Tal vez lo fueran al final, tal vez se convirtieron en eso. Me transformarte en un adicto a tu presencia.

Suspiro. Permanezco al abrigo de un toldo que se han olvidado de recoger, tela que amenaza con venirse y mojar a cuantos estén cerca de él. La lluvia cae y hace que toda la calle brille, las aceras continúan mojadas y seguirán estándolo durante días. No hay previsiones de que vaya a amainar esta tormenta. El pavimento de la calzada refulge como si fuera un río plateado. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí a mi lado para poder comentártelo. Quiero volver a ser tu inspiración, así como tú eres mi musa. ¿Debería demostrártelo de alguna manera más vívida?

Es casi un secreto a voces que ya no tengo ganas de nada. No tengo ideas buenas y si me viene alguna a la mente, no puedo desarrollarla. Mi editor está en un continuo ataque de histeria. "_No llegamos, no llegamos_" repite como un condenado. Así no hay quién se concentre. Echo de menos las tardes en las que ambos nos sentábamos en el sofá, yo escribiendo con el portátil y tú leyendo o cosiendo algún peluche. "_Me relaja_", decías siempre. Y yo estaba feliz porque te tenía cerca, podía deleitarme con tu aroma a flores, dulces y jabón. Siempre que entraba en algún sitio y olía eso, me sentía como en casa. Porque era _TÚ_ aroma y era lo único que me hacía sentirme cómodo.

Me froto las manos e intento calentarlas con mi aliento. El frío me está rompiendo en dos, mientras se cuela, sin misericordia, por cada rincón de la ropa. No puedo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica y triste. Mírame. Parezco un vagabundo. Solo y desvalido. Observando por la ventana como quién observa la cosa más maravillosa del planeta. Para mí no eres eso. Para mí lo eres de todo el universo, de todos los universos sabidos y por saber. Eres mi niña. Apoyo la frente en el cristal y suspiro. Giselle… Si tan solo pudieras perdonarme. Pero ni siquiera sé si puedo perdonarme a mí mismo. He puesto tantas cosas por delante de nosotros, destruyendo la relación desde adentro.

Ni siquiera los bares pueden darme consuelo. Ahogarme en cerveza y otros licores de alta graduación me permiten olvidarme de tu presencia. Muchas veces me echan de ellos por la hora del cierre, privándome de un medio del que intentar pasar página, aunque sepa que es imposible. Y en casa todo se hace todavía más duro. Soy un gilipollas. Soy un impulsivo que no supo ver lo que tenía. Y mira que he escrito veces sobre ello. Pero no aprendo. Y parece que seguiré tropezando en la misma piedra una y otra vez. Si tan solo pudieras volver a sonreírme, a abrazarme y a besarme como solo tú sabes hacer, con toda esa ternura y ese cariño.

Solo llevamos unos meses separados; para mí han sido como años, décadas, centurias, milenios. Cada día era un martirio, un castigo, sentir clavar puñales ardientes en mi corazón a cada día que pasabas lejos de mí; cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba sin escuchar tu voz. Sabiendo que no aparecerías por la puerta, que no cruzarías el umbral y me saludarías.

Me tensó y coloco la espalda recta en cuanto veo cómo la gente comienza a recoger todos los materiales. Muchos de ellos hasta empiezan a salir del local en el que te han salido unas clases. Hablan, se ríen, son felices. Justo como yo, la personificación de la felicidad permanente, aunque la sonrisa ya no decore mi rostro, los ojos no me brillen y haya perdido las ganas por hacer prácticamente todo… Hasta de vivir. Pero tampoco soy capaz de quitarme la vida. Soy un cobarde, pero decidí que sería más fácil el vivir viéndote, aunque fuera a la lejanía, que no volver a verte más.

Introduzco las manos en los bolsillos y salgo caminando en dirección contraria a la puerta del edificio. No quiero que me veas, no sería justo para ti. La lluvia arrecia y cae como agujar sobre mi rostro. No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío por culpa de la frialdad de la misma. O tal vez fuera que estaba tan fría por mis costumbres mal sanas de permanecer en el exterior, espiándote como un acosador, obsesionado contigo.

–¿Mathias? –escucho tu voz y niego con la cabeza. Hasta mi mente me juega malas pasadas. No puede ser –. Mathias –vuelvo a escucharla y esbozo una sonrisa irónica. ¿El destino había decidido volverme loco? Muy bien, ambos sabíamos jugar a ese juego. Sin embargo, me paré en seco al notar una mano en el hombro y dejar de sentir la fría e indiferente caricia de la lluvia–. Mathias, ¿no me escuchas?

Giré la cabeza y me encontré con tus ojos. Estaban cansados, pero continuaban brillando aun habiendo salido de las clases y detrás de esas gafas que tantas veces te quité. Ojalá ese brillo continuara por siempre en ellos.

–¿Qué? –pregunté haciéndome el loco–. ¿Me llamabas? –esbocé una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa–. Lo siento, pero con esta lluvia apenas escucho nada.

Sabía que Giselle no se lo creería. No era tonta y me conocía demasiado bien. Demasiados años juntos; primero como compañeros de clase, luego como amigos y después como pareja. Ahora no éramos ninguna de las tres cosas. Y así fue, se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, frunciendo los labios ligeramente.

–¿Me estabas ignorando?

–¿Por qué haría yo eso? –solté una risa restándole importancia–. Anda, no digas tonterías.

–Ya, claro… Tonterías –murmuró entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Después, volvió a atravesarme con su mirada penetrante–. ¿Puedo saber qué haces por aquí?

"_Quería verte. Te necesito_" quise decir. Pero no. No podía decir eso, ¿con qué derecho? Me encogí de hombros y le dediqué una sonrisa, en un intento porque quitara ese ceño fruncido o porque lo acrecentara. ¿Quería que me odiara? A lo mejor de esa forma me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo.

–Nada en especial. ¿Acaso esta parte de la ciudad es tuya? –contesté y sabía que a ella no le gustó la respuesta–. Paseaba, solo eso.

–Con que paseabas –repitió y sonrió, fríamente. Su tono era distante y cortante–. Pues deberías ir al médico, porque "_pasear_" no es lo mismo que "_espiar_" tras una ventana. Y lo que tú haces, es un delito. Podría denunciarte, ¿lo sabes?

–¿Piensas que te estaba espiando? –pregunté y contemplé como asentía. Un mechón rubio se escapó de su recogido y le acarició la mejilla. Yo debería ser quién acariciara y sintiera la suavidad y firmeza de la mejilla, no ese mechón–. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Es que paseaba por aquí y me pareció verte por la ventana, pero como no creí que fueras tú, pues me di la vuelta. Tampoco es tan raro.

–Ya… –susurró. Se colocó mejor el bolso y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

–Bueno… ¿Y cómo estás? –pregunté. Quería que conversáramos, que nos riéramos como antes. Solo necesitaba permanecer un poco más a tu lado.

–Bien, ¿tú? –preguntabas por mera formalidad. No hacías más que mirar al suelo o a los lados. ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? ¿Acaso no quieres que nos vean juntos?

Me encogí de hombros y volví a meter las manos en los bolsillos, apretándolas con fuerza, dejándome los nudillos completamente blancos. ¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿La verdad? "_Hecho una mierda. Ya ves, la verdad es que no sé ni cómo me levanto cada mañana_". La verdad era muy dolorosa. Podría ser impulsivo y decirte la verdad pero, ¿para qué? ¿Serviría de algo?

–Muy bien también.

–Me alegro –contestaste–. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

"¿_Mi vida? Una mierda desde que te fuiste. Un maldito infierno. Dejó de poder llamarse así el mismo día que saliste por la puerta y no volviste_". Pero, me volví a tragar mis palabras.

–Perfecta. Hace poco conocía a alguien. No es más que un rollete, pero a lo mejor se convierte en algo serio. Ya se verá –respondí. Bajaste la mirada. ¿Te dolieron mis palabras? No creo. ¿Por qué deberían? Seguro que tú también estabas de maravilla con algún guaperas de los que tanto te miraban–. ¿Y la tuya qué?

Sonreíste y te encogiste de hombros.

–Nada en especial. No ha habido gran novedad desde entonces –dijiste. No te atrevías a decir "_discusión_". Suspiré y cambié el peso de pie. Ninguna postura me resultaba cómoda–. Aunque me alegro escuchar que al menos a uno de los dos nos va bien –bajaste la mirada hacia el móvil, el cual se iluminaba y vibraba. ¿Una llamada? ¿De tu novio? Me sonreíste culpablemente y lo alzaste–. Yo… Tengo que responder. Ya nos veremos. Un gusto volver a vernos –añadiste.

Te había perdido para siempre. Te alejaste de mí hacia el pequeño toldo del edificio y comenzaste a hablar por el móvil. Te reías y negabas con la cabeza, mientras tus palabras salían como torrentes cálidos, pero no iban dirigidos a mí. Mi corazón se paró, mi cerebro colapsó y no sé si mi siguiente movimiento fue producto de ese parón generalizado o de la lluvia fría. Corrí hacia ti, estabas a punto de girar en la esquina de la calle pero te detuve. Comencé a gritar tu nombre. Un impulso que me salió del alma.

–¡Giselle! ¡Giselle! –soltaba mientras corría con todo el torrente de voz que tenía en mi cuerpo. Te giraste extrañada y me miraste. Habías apartado el móvil de tu oreja durante unos segundos, antes de acercártelo a la boca y murmurar unas pequeñas palabras. Llegue a tu lado y respiré entrecortadamente.

–¿Sucede algo Mathias? –preguntaste. Tus ojos volvían a brillar, pero no sabía la razón.

–Mi vida es una mierda, Giselle.

–¿C-cómo?

–Digo que mi vida es una mierda. Un completo desastre desde que te marchaste. Ya no escribo, no se me ocurre nada. Mi editor quiere mi cabeza pero no puedo hacer nada porque no tengo a mi musa conmigo. Las noches son auténticas pesadillas si no estás a mi lado y las mañanas aún peores. Cada objeto, cada rincón de la casa me recuerda a ti. ¡Es una tortura! Me paso los días contemplando la puerta, esperando que vuelvas y no lo haces. ¡No lo haces! Sé que me odias, que me he comportado como un completo idiota pero no puedo cambiar cómo soy. Puedo intentar mejorar pero no cambiar de un día para otro. Aunque por ti hago lo que sea. Porque la verdad es que, Giselle, no puedo vivir sin ti. Y he tenido que ser tan gilipollas como para darme cuenta tarde; una vez que ya te he perdido –me acerqué a ti y te cogí una mano, llevándotela a mi corazón–. No puedo más. Yo…

–Mathias… –comenzaste pero negué con la cabeza.

–Déjame terminar –te pedí–. Esto es impulsivo y tal vez estúpido pero… No te he dejado de querer, te quiero, te amo. Soy un idiota por no decírtelo más a menudo, por ser tan cabezota y no ver cuáles eran tus verdaderos deseos. Perdóname, por favor…

Y me besaste. Sentí tus labios cálidos sobre los míos, ejerciendo presión. Un contacto íntimo y embriagador. Cerré los ojos, te abracé y te pegué a mi cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirte entera. Correspondí el beso, aunque todavía no me creía que estuviera pasando de verdad. Pero rompiste el beso. Te separaste para mirarme a los ojos, mientras sonreías ligeramente.

–Entonces… ¿todo lo que me has contado antes?

–Mentí.

–Me hiciste daño –continuaste.

–Lo sé. Giselle…

–No vuelvas a disculparte o te juro que te tragas el móvil –contestaste cerrando los ojos y levantando el objeto. Sonreí y te abracé con más fuerza. Escondiste la cabeza en mi pecho y suspiré. La lluvia nos estaba calando a los dos, y daba igual. Era el mejor momento de toda mi vida–. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

–Prometido –respondí y volví a besarte.


End file.
